


House Ties

by sunkelles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hogwarts, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House ties reveal a lot, especially when Sansa and Margaery end up with the wrong ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Ties

Spring rolls softly across the Hogwarts grounds. The newfound sunlight warms the castle grounds as the plants blossom back to life. The grass regains its green color and softness as the trees regrow their leaves. The intense green color creates a stark contrast to the drab castle walls.

The students, however, do not come softly. They stampede the grass near the lake as the spring weather comes. They've been stuck inside a cold, stuffy castle for months on end and they all want a breath of warm, fresh air.

Students wiz around on broom sticks as others play magical and nonmagical games. She even sees Bran Stark peaking out of a tree high above her head.

 

Jeyne Poole, however, doesn't have time for games. She has exams coming up. Jeyne snatches a spot not far from the Whomping Willow and sits down to study. Sansa promised that she would meet her here, but she's running late. Sansa has run late a lot, lately.

Jeyne starts reciting her charms as she looks through her text book, trying not to get distracted by the more interesting articles. Nearly thirty minutes later, Sansa staggers in, sweaty and breathless.

 

"Sansa-"

"I'm alright," Sansa hastily interrupts, which of course means that she's not alright. Something's up with Sansa. Something is seriously up with Sansa, but Jeyne can't figure out what it is.

She sends the matter to the back of her mind as they start studying. She has exams to worry about, and lets her worries about Sansa fade to the back of her mind.

 

It's about twenty minutes into their study session, when Sansa is performing a particularly difficult camouflaging spell that Jeyne spots the detail that she'd missed.

Sansa is wearing a green tie, a Slytherin tie, instead of her Hufflepuff yellow one. Ravenclaws are supposed to be quick witted, Jeyne thinks bitterly as she finally realizes what she's missed. Sansa's been snogging someone, a Slytherin someone. Jeyne is frankly insulted. She's Sansa's best friend. She should be the first one to find out about these things.

 

Fifteen minutes later, after a tense session, someone else approaches study them. Margaery Tyrell strides up to them with a devious smirk on her face, and asks Sansa if she'd like to take a walk. A yellow Hufflepuff tie hangs loosely around her neck. Jeyne connects the dots, and she smiles to herself. She feels as if she's won back at least part of her Ravenclaw credibility.

"Of course," she says, "if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Jeyne says, and her knowing tone makes Sansa blush. She glances instinctively to Margaery.

Sansa notices Margaery's Hufflepuff tie and glances down at her own Slytherin one. She blushes a bright shade of red. Margaery smiles slyly, as if she intended for this to happen. Sansa grasps onto her girlfriend's arm and ushers her away.

And then, when Sansa thinks that she's out of range of Jeyne's sight, she makes them switch ties. Jeyne giggles to herself. She doesn't know how long those two have been dating, but they won't be able to keep it secret for much longer.

Sansa isn't good at keeping secrets, and Margaery doesn't seem to want to. She bets that Sansa's siblings will know within the fortnight.

 

She watches Sansa and Margaery walk hand in hand until they are out of sight, and then takes out her potions book. Jeyne still has to study, even if her study partner's off snogging an attractive seventh year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I switched Sansa's house. 
> 
> No you're not crazy if you're rereading this


End file.
